kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Thanatos
"You know I prefer honey to vinegar! And I prefer witty repartee to any condiment." -Thanatos Thanatos (formerly Tanatos) (originally from Kid Icarus) is the God of Death and one of the creators of the Grim Reaper's scythe. He is a rogue god who works for Medusa, alongside Pandora. Together, the three of them make the "Death Gods" (although Thanatos is the only one with said position). History Background Tanatos was created near the beginning of the universe by Arceus. He is the spirit who created the concept of Death and things related to death. With help from Demon King Demise, Tanatos created the Reaper's Scythe, which would one day be held by the Grim Reaper. Tanatos possessed Death Chi, or deathbending, but he was forbidden from giving this power to anyone. He disobeyed this rule and began granting deathbending to mortals he deemed too happy. An example is 3-year-old Mavis Vermillion from Tenrou, Avalar, who accidentally killed her own parents with her small amount of Death Chi. In Fairy Sisters, Tanatos, Pandora, and Medusa watched Zeref the Black Cloud for 11 years, ever since he arrived on Avalar from his Original World. When Zeref was surprised at seeing Mavis in this world, the gods explained how this Mavis likely belongs in this world. Tanatos compares Zeref's Black Magic with his own Death Chi. Nextgen Series In Seven Lights: The Side Stories, Thanatos names Yellow Diamond as one of the Thirteen Darknesses. Battles *Tanatos vs. Lapis Lazuli. Appearance Thanatos is a fat, dark-green, genie-like deity with wide blue lips, and red eyes with X-shaped pupils. He has pointed ears and a horned skull on his head. He wears huge, red and white scarves around his neck, which have black dead tree branches with whitish-blue flames on them. He wears big shorts with stripes of brown and whitish-brown color. He wears triangle-shaped sandals with yellow straps that have skulls on them. Most of the time, he is disguised as a green snake on Medusa's head. Powers As the God of Death, Thanatos is able to bring death to anyone or anything. He has the power to transform into any shape, and is mostly a snake that blends in with other snakes on Medusa's head. He is able to give his Death Chi to any mortal, and usually does so in his snake form by biting them. This snake form therefore makes him stealthy, allowing him to spy on people he's cursed. As a god, Thanatos can fly and is immortal. Weaknesses Thanatos's molecules can be disrupted by spiritbending, the power invented by Lapis Lazuli. Stories He's Appeared *Fairy Sisters *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories Trivia *Thanatos is the second god to have two different names (albeit a one-letter difference), the other being Satan/Demise. **Satan's second name "Demise" was coined by mortals who feared him, but Thanatos added his extra "H" to stand for "Haaamaaaaziiiing." Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Seven Lights Saga Antagonists Category:Henchmen Category:Energybenders